


leave a dream where the fallout lies

by danstroya



Series: bandom 2018-19 [3]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Not much plot, almost homesick sorta stuff?, brief mention of the helium wars, ghoul misses the past, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danstroya/pseuds/danstroya
Summary: sometimes, when the nights are cool and the sand is settled, ghoul thinks about what it was like before living in a dystopian wasteland where paranoia is your best friend.





	leave a dream where the fallout lies

**Author's Note:**

> the ghoul/poison could be read as platonic if you ignored certain things.

the trans am hummed softly under ghoul, who was laying on the hood, arms folded behind his head and his frankenstein mask pushed up so he could breath in the air. something about the sour, metallic taste it left on his tongue was comforting. the air had tasted like something like that just days before the helium wars, days before all hell broke loose, days before the world went to shit. the trans am’s humming faded as it was turned off, and he looked over just in time to see poison shove the keys in his pocket. ghoul was almost annoyed by the absence of the car’s humming, but at the same time he knew it wasn’t a good idea to leave it running.

poison sat on the hood next to him, pulling the flimsy plastic mask covering his face down so it hung by it’s cord around his neck. “are you alright ghoul?” he asked, recieving a shrug in response. “i’m alright i guess. just been thinking too much about the past lately,” ghoul sat up, pushing some of his dark hair behind his ears. ”jet and kid have been worried about you.” poison mumbled, before they fell into a long silence.

the sun slowly sank down behind the mountains on the horizon, it’s last rays tinting the sand orange and casting blue shadows. when it had gone entirely and the dark that accompanied the moon began to take it’s place, poison got up off the hood, offering a hand to help ghoul up as well. when they were both on their feet they shared a brief kiss before going to join the others. 

“you know i love you, right?” poison asked as they took their places around the fire. “yeah, i know.” ghoul didn’t say ‘i love you’ back. he was afraid to, because he felt like the moment he said it poison would be ripped away from him by a bullet. fortunately, poison understood this, and never pushed him to say it back. 


End file.
